Satu Musim
by Kumuro-san
Summary: Di satu musim, awan bergumul membawa abu. Di satu musim, hujan menderai tiada jemu. Di satu musim, sungai bergolak sepanjang waktu. Ratap, raung, dan rintih para rakyat membawa Sang Pertiwi tertatih-tatih. Dunia menatap seolah bertanya "Indonesia, bagaimana keadaanmu?"


Satu Musim © Kumuro-san

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary : Di satu musim, awan bergumul membawa abu. Di satu musim, hujan menderai tiada jemu. Di satu musim, sungai bergolak sepanjang waktu. Ratap, raung, dan rintih para rakyat membawa Sang Pertiwi tertatih-tatih. Dunia menatap seolah bertanya "Indonesia, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Warning : fem!Indonesia, OC bertebaran, satir gagal, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dan beberapa error lainnya

* * *

Rinai hujan menampar daun jendela di sebuah ruangan persegi bertembok putih. Beberapa tetesnya yang sebening kristal terjerat –di kaca, di atap-atap rumah, di dahan pepohonan– sebelum akhirnya menetes jatuh ke dekapan bumi. Ruang persegi itu muram, semuram cuaca di luar jendela. Awan mendung seolah menyelinap masuk dan menggelayuti kepala orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seharusnya, pertemuan tahunan antara bangsa-bangsa di dunia ini berlangsung sejak tadi. Tetapi, raut suram dari beberapa individu membuat yang lain enggan untuk mengusik. Lihat saja pemuda pirang berkacamata di sana. Ia yang biasanya selalu ceria, kini terduduk murung di sebuah kursi pada meja bundar. Mata birunya yang dulu bersinar bagai batu safir tak lagi berpendar. Ia tengah meratapi akan negara adikuasanya yang tertidur dalam mimpi panjang nan dingin. Beku rakyatnya dalam kukungan salju dan hembusan angin. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, di kursi di dekat jendela, pria berkulit gelap menerawang ke langit di luar jendela. Ia tidak tahu betapa dirinya rindu akan rintik hujan yang membasuh bumi hingga ia menjumpainya hari ini, di belahan bumi yang lain. Laki-laki itu teringat akan benuanya di selatan yang kini kering. Kemarin matahari menetap terlalu lama di atasnya, membuat suhu benua selatan yang memang sudah cukup hangat menjadi panas. Dan kini, tatapan redup orang-orang di ruang pertemuan tertuju pada sesosok ramping di samping daun jendela. Di sana seorang wanita pribumi berdiri dan mengintip ke luar. Hujan masih menderai, menyentuh pucuk-pucuk pepohonan dengan dengan bulirnya yang sebening kristal. Gadis itu mengernyit memandang hujan. Teringat ia akan tanah air di khatulistiwa yang tengah dirundung bencana. Rakyatnya kini merintih meminta pertolongan, ratapan demi ratapan sahut menyahut dengan isak tangis pilu, gema suara mereka tak bisa hilang dari kepalanya. Ia pejamkan kedua manik indahnya, seakan berusaha untuk mengenyahkan suara-suara itu.

Dan ketika memejamkan mata, ia melihatnya semuanya.

Di sebuah bangunan yang tidak memiliki tembok, yang hanya terdiri oleh atap dan tiang-tiang penyokongnya, terbaring satu keluarga besar. Sang ayah yang tak bisa tidur menatap jauh ke lereng gunung, di mana terletak sawah keluarga yang diberikan turun temurun. Si ibu yang tengah menidurkan bayi di dekapannya bersenandung lirih, senandung akan kampung halaman yang hijau nan permai di kaki gunung. Tak jauh dari tempat sang ibu, terbaring keempat anaknya yang lebih besar, lelap meski perut-perut kecil mereka tengah menahan lapar. Sedangkan si nenek tengah meringkuk di antara para anak, mencoba tidur di tengah hembusan udara gunung yang menusuk. Dalam igaunya, ia bertanya akan nasib kuburan suaminya yang kini bergumul dengan awan abu.

Di pinggir sebuah sungai yang mengalir deras, seorang ibu meraung. Anaknya yang tengah pulang ke rumah selepas bermain, kini telah hilang terseret oleh arus sungai. Jembatan kayu yang ia dan anaknya selalu lewati ketika berpergian sekarang menggantung lunglai akibat terjangan angin badai. Sesal tak kunjung padam di benaknya, mengapa ia tak larang saja anaknya pergi tadi sore. Tapi apalah daya, takdir sudah tertulis di gurat tangan mungil anaknya, yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya pasrah. Isak tangis sang ibu yang kehilangan buah hatinya tenggelam dalam rinai hujan badai yang masih mengguyur.

Dan di atap sebuah rumah tua, terduduk seorang anak belia. Di bawah kakinya, air merambah setinggi tembok rumah. Ia menangis meratapi keadaan di bawah sana. Seharusnya, esok ia pergi ke sekolah seperti sedia kala, memakai seragam putih merah dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kini, seragamnya yang masih kaku itu terlibas oleh arus deras yang bergejolak malam lalu. Dalam isaknya, ia bertanya akan nasib buku-buku sekolahnya yang kini telah hanyut oleh terjangan air bah.

Sosok ramping itu bergetar. Tangannya terkepal menahan sakit yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Urat-urat nadi sudah putus, lumpuhkan pergerakan di pusat kota. Tulang-belulang telah hancur, menelan riuh rendah lolongan rakyat. Ia mencoba tegar, tapi ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan. Gadis pribumi itu merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya dan ia tahu siapa itu. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan model yang sering ia ejek mirip kuncup tulip. Gadis itu tak akan mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang akrab, meski pria itu seringkali membantunya ketika ia sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Gadis itu bisa hanya berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya tak lebih untuk membayar hutang budi atas apa yang dulu dilakukan pria itu pada negara dan rakyatnya. Tapi, bagaimana pun ia tak mau mengakuinya, pria dari Negeri Kincir Angin itu adalah kenalan yang paling dekat dengannya dibandingkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan pria itu pun mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi berada di benak orang-orang tetapi enggan untuk diutarakan.

"Indonesia, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sebulir tetes bening kembali terjatuh, kali ini dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

A/N: Permisi, saya numpang lewat. Saya ga tau apakah fic ini pantas dimasukan ke fandom ini atau tidak melihat sedikit sekali peran para karakter dan banyaknya cameo. Kalau ternyata memang tak cocok, silahkan kasih tau aja, nanti akan saya hapus. Dan, yah, mohon doa kalian semua kepada para korban bencana yang bertebaran di penjuru nusantara dan dunia #melipirpergi


End file.
